The End of the Alicorns
by FenrysTheWolf
Summary: Since the beginning of time, the Alicorns have lived in peace. Now that new, violent species are beginning to grow in number, the Alicorns might be facing a bigger threat then ever before. When they realize they're trapped, they begin to realize that this might be the beginning of the end. Rated T because there will be a few violent scenes towards the end!
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hi guys! So this time I'm writing about how the alicorns all died, besides Silveny and Greyfell. I'm going to make it a few chapters long, and if anyone has questions about anything just let me know by reviewing! I'll make sure to answer them.**

 **Also, here is kind of some of the background and the timeline where this takes place: So the Alicorns are all in one large herd, with their leader, Apollo. This is around the time where there were only a few elves around, and ogres and trolls for example were still a new species and beginning to grow in number.**

 **Snowdrop's POV:**

Snowdrop dove through the clouds, pinning her sparkly wings to her side. As soon as she caught sight of her best friend, Comet, she flared her wings, sending her rocketing towards her friend. Gently she poked her friends side before whinnying,

"TAG! You're it!" Comet tossed her head with surprise, she hadn't even noticed Snowdrop behind her. Snowdrop flew into the clouds again to escape Comet who then gave up and started chasing Casper.

Every morning, when the herd of over fifty alicorns woke up, all the foals gathered to start playing. The herd got along quite well, thanks to their lead Stallion, Apollo. He always lead the herd when they migrated south or north, he settled any disputes and knew where every lake and stream was in the region. His lead mare, Dakota, took care of all the foals and mares, making sure they each had enough time to graze, play, and train.

Generally speaking, the Alicorns were not a violent species. However, since new, violent species were beginning to grow in numbers (ogres for example) Apollo decided it was best if the herd practiced fighting in case they needed to use it in a life or death situation.

"Snowdrop! Snow, come here! Apollo wants the foals to start learning to fight after one of his scouts spotted an ogre not far from here," Snowdrop's mother, Camellia, called out. _Fighting? I get to learn to fight? Maybe it'll be fun,_ Snow thought to herself. She plummeted towards the ground in a nose dive before flaring open her wings and gently letting her shimmery hooves brush the ground before landing. Her mother lead her over to the meadow where many alicorns practiced their fighting skills.

"Wait, mama, don't leave," Snow whinnied as her mother turned to leave. She stopped, turning back to her foal.

"It's okay. I'll just be over here. Indigo won't hurt you, I promise," her mother responded. Right on cue, a handsome stallion trotted over to greet Snow. His horn had a midnight blue line twisting around it. His wings were a dark midnight color and his mane had a blue tinge to it almost.

"Pleasure to meet you, Snow," Indigo snorted, dipping his head. "I'll be teaching you the basics. When we fight, using our horns is always the best tactic. Of course, seeing as you are still a foal, it doesn't hurt to run. If you can, teleport away. If you are not given the option, then use your horn. I'll teach you to block and attack, okay?" Indigo explained. Slowly, Snow nodded.

She kind of liked fighting. Indigo was gentle, but he made sure not to be to gentle or she wouldn't get anything out of it. When she was done her training for the day, she trotted back to her friends to tell them all about her training. While she was talking with Comet and Casper, who were twins, she noticed Apollo talking to a few of his best Stallions.

"Do you guys want to listen? Come on, it'll be okay! We'll be the best spies ever," Comet whispered eagerly. Snow looked hesitant but Casper readily agreed. They slowly trotted closer, hiding in a few bushes.

"Storm, report," Apollo ordered one of the three stallions before him.

"We've spotted a few lights far off in the distance. Confirmed, they are Ogres," Storm reported, his head held high.

"Keep a watch on them, and watch for spies. Got it? They are clearly after us, seeing as they took Taz," Apollo demanded. Storm nodded before flying off. Apollo then turned towards the second Stallion.

"Indigo, report."

"Training is coming along quite well. We have gone over it with most of the foals and we are just going over sharpening our horns and hooves with the adults," Indigo explained. Apollo nodded before sending Indigo off.

"Rocco report."

"We are almost done preparations in the case of an attack. I've chosen my best Stallions to guard the mares and foals, which we will hide a mile south of here in the caves. Food storages are almost full, we are just waiting for confirmation on the Ogres arsenal," Rocco exclaimed. Apollo nodded. He sent Rocco off before trotting away.

Snow turned towards her friends.

"You guys heard that, right?" she asked. They nodded.

"Why doesn't he just have us teleport somewhere else?" Casper wondered. Comet turned her gaze towards the ground.

"I…. I heard that last night an Ogre snook into the middle of camp and planted something in the ground. This morning a scout tried to teleport, but the void wouldn't open up. Another Alicorn went to scout out other safe routes in case of an attack, but as soon as he went a mile and a half away from the gadget, he…. Seemed to have hit a forcefield and he was just…. Gone," Comet whispered, quivering slightly.

"We're trapped," Snow realized. Comet slowly nodded. Would this be the end? The gadget couldn't be destroyed, it had to be turned off. She knew that much. But if they were trapped with the Ogres, would this…. Be the end?

 **A/N: Hi guys! I hope this is okay so far, and don't worry, I'm going to introduce Silveny into the story in the next chapter! Greyfell will appear in the story, except not until the end. Let me know what you guys think of it!**


	2. Trapped

**A/N: I don't have much to say so I'll just respond to the few reviews I've gotten!**

 **Lovekotlc: Thanks! I figured since most people don't write about the animals, I might try writing a few stories about the various animals we know about in keepers of the lost cities, and since the mystery of what happened to the Alicorns remains to be explained I thought it could make a good story!**

 **Little Strawberry Fruit: Thank you!**

 **Comet's POV**

Comet shook out her wings nervously. Were they all going to die? They probably would! She wanted to see if she could figure out how to turn off the gadget, but the last Alicorn who did died. Apollo thought it was coated in something very deadly to Alicorns. The next day, she heard the scouts say that the lights were moving closer. At night when the herd was asleep, Comet would lie awake, watching the stars. Hoping that somehow she would get through it. Sometimes she even heard metal clanking against metal from the Ogres drilling.

Her twin, Casper, trotted up to her and nickered a greeting. He, to, had taken the news heavily, but he was the only one willing to try and make her and Snowdrop feel better.

"Hey, Comet! I made a new friend today. Her name is Silveny, want to meet her? Guess what? She's Apollo's filly! Isn't that, like, crazy?" Casper whinnied. He had a tendency to talk quite fast when he was really nervous. Comet smiled, letting him lead her to his new friend. Silveny was a beautiful alicorn with a friendly personality. Snowdrop joined them and they started to play tag in the sky, Comet's favorite game. Silveny was pretty agile, as well, making her a hard target.

The new friends played all afternoon until they were stopped when Apollo's booming voice rang out through the clearing.

"EVERYONE, STATIONS! NOW! GET THE MARES AND FOALS TO SAFETY THIS INSTANT!" Apollo trumpeted. There was immediate panic, alicorns galloping and flying about, some trying to teleport. Apollo gathered his special herding stallions in case this ever happened and they rounded up every freaked out mare and foal and started escorting them to the caves a mile south.

Comet walked in silence with her head hung low. She'd been separated from her friends during the frenzy, and her entire body was shaking with fear. They were really going to war. When would the bloodshed start? Would they win, or would they all perish? One of the Stallions that were escorting them nipped her, urging her to hurry up. Soon the mares and foals were cantering briskly towards the caves. Would they make it, though? So many questions! When she could see the entrance to the caves ahead, Comet paused to catch her breath. The herd moved around her, barely noticing the little foal in the middle. She watched as Casper and Snowdrop passed by her without noticing. One thing she saw though, was Silveny quietly slipping away from the herd before diving into the bushes. Comet tried to follow, but the two Stallions at the end nipped her harder this time, forcing her into the caves.

 **A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry that this chapter was really short, but I needed to stop at this certain point instead of just skipping over to a different POV. The next chapter will be pretty long though, don't worry! The next chapter will either be the last or second last, I'm not sure yet. Also feel free to leave a review, it encourages me to write faster and lets me know that you guys enjoy what I write!**


	3. Hope

**A/N: Thanks so much for the support you guys have been showing! Here's the responses to the new reviews:**

 **Light-and-shadows-mist-and-ice: Thanks! And most likely dead, but perhaps they have something else in store for them…. *wink wink* *evil laugh***

 **Silveny's POV**

Silveny darted through the bushes without so much as a sound. She was determined to help in the fight. Why wouldn't her father, Apollo, understand that? No matter how many times she promised she would be careful, he'd ordered her to stay in the caves. Well, when her entire herd was in danger, Silveny was not the type of Alicorn who would simply hide like a coward. Besides, that would mean the Alicorns in the caves would be cornered, with no exit. Silveny could imagine the Ogres slowly approaching down the tunnels towards the terrified mares and foals. What was even worse, was when she explained this to Apollo, he'd discarded the idea.

Her horn had been sharpened to a deadly point, her hooves sharp as well. Even though she was a small foal, she could fight! When she neared the end of the small forest, she caught a glimpse of the rows of brave Stallions awaiting the Ogres who she knew were marching towards them at this instance. It was only a matter of time before the first Ogre burst through the forest at the far end.

The ogre had a huge, burly build. He was adorned with armor, not shiny, smooth army but wickedly carved, stone armor that clanked as he ran. In his huge hand he held a long metal sword. The sword was far from straight, it was twisted and had deadly hooks on the side of it. Silveny took a step back with fear. She wanted to be brave, but how could she fight _that?_ The ogre stopped about ten feet from the first line of alicorns.

As soon as he stopped, hundreds more burst through the forest, each adorned in the same armor and with equally wicked swords. Silveny noticed something all the ogres carried in addition: a wooden crossbow with sharp arrows attached to a rope on the end. _We can't fly away,_ Silveny thought with dread.

The ground vibrated, yet no one moved. Closer and closer came the sound of panicked hooves. In the direction of the caves, all the mares and foals galloped away from fear, some of them with slashes across their once shimmery bodies. As soon as the stampede reached the open meadow, they each spread their wings and took flight. Silveny watched with horror as the Ogres fired their crossbows at the alicorns. The arrows lodged in their wings, the rope attached to the arrow and the crossbow allowing the Ogres to drag them towards the ground.

It was complete bloodshed. Silveny hid like a coward in the bushes, all her courage gone as she watched her kin get killed. The ogres were ruthless, only a few falling to the Alicorns. She noticed though that the ogres only killed a few of the alicorns. They threw strong ropes around the alicorns necks, keeping them from bolting. A group of ogres rolled in a huge wagon like structure with metal bars over the open top. When they had every alicorn under control, the ogres used whips that cracked the air to force the alicorns into the wagon. It was huge, but with so many alicorns there was barely any room to move. Silveny noticed it was pulled by huge woolly rhinos. As soon as the ogres locked the cage, an ogre cracked a whip, sending the huge cage rolling away.

They'd made a huge mistake, though. While there plan was to either do experiments on these amazing creatures or use them as leverage in the future, they'd mistaked the scent of a small Alicorn who hid in the bushes and another young Stallion who'd just watched them take their entire life away from them for the ones in the cage. Silveny watched as an Ogre touched the device that trapped them, making the faint blue glow in the sky disappear.

That was when the Ogres through down several torches, and a great blaze started eating away at the ancient meadows of the Alicorns. Silveny stretched her wings, flying away as her family, her herd, was taken away. At the same moment, the young stallion, Greyfell, took flight as well. They each dove down from the sky, and before impact, thunder cracked, opening the void as they each slipped in. Silveny never noticed Greyfell leaving. She thought she was the only free one left, now. But as they each teleported away, they brought something to the Alicorns that they would not know for millenia to come. Hope.

 **A/N: That's the end! I hope you guys liked it! If any of you are wondering** _ **well then why doesn't Silveny remember this event, and only Greyfell does?**_ **My thought is that when Silveny reappeared elsewhere, she probably fainted or something from all the trauma and somehow lost her memories. Now…. The question is…. Will she ever regain them? Will she and Greyfell return to their kin? Maybe…. *Evil laugh***


End file.
